Fragile
by FrequentlyDazzled93
Summary: This is the chapter "Isle Esme" from Edward's point of view with all the...details left in. Read Breaking Dawn? Then you know what I'm talking about. MATURE CONTENT! Stephanie Meyer couldn't have written it better.


**A/N** – Just so you know, I don't like Twilight. I wrote this one-shot a long time ago and I guess I can't bring myself to part with it because it was the first scene I wrote from a "mature" angle. It in the description that it is written better than anything Stephanie Meyer could have written and that is simply because I don't think she is a very good author. How she got a degree in English Literature I don't know. If you think she is amazing or whatever go on youtube and watch a series of videos called "Alex Reads Twilight" it shows how utterly rubbish Twilight really is.

**Fragile**

I grinned as I watched my new wife stare at the words on the gate we entered to get on the plane.

"Houston?" she asked. I laughed. She would never guess where we were going even if I did give her a clue.

"Just a stop along the way," I promised her and she seemed relieved. I wondered what was wrong with Houston for a moment.

As we got on the plane I realised how tired she looked. The day had begun to wear on her. She would fall asleep as soon as we lifted off. I wasn't wrong.

She slept in my arms most of the way and she barely even spoke in her sleep. She just said my name a few times. Like she used to do when I first met her. It never failed to make me smile.

The day must have drained her. I wasn't surprised. Not after that stunt the dog pulled. I felt the anger growing in my veins as I thought of him. How dare he make my Bella unhappy?

She woke up as we changed planes.

"Rio de Janeiro?" she asked. Not quite awake again.

"Another stop," I told her. She wasn't awake enough to be annoyed at me for being vague.

She slept all the way through the next leg of the journey as well. She woke up just as Rio came into sight. She had slept herself out.

As we got off the plane I steered her towards a taxi rank. I told the taxi driver to take us to the docks in Portuguese, so Bella had no idea where were heading.

We stared out of the window at the beautiful culture that was before us. I spent most of my time staring at her.

As we approached the docks I paid the taxi driver and led Bella towards a small, white boat. You could tell it was built for speed. I leaped into it and placed the bags I carried into the storage hatch so they didn't get wet.

I then turned around to help Bella. I picked her up easily in my arms and lifted her into the boat. She didn't say anything. She was too busy looking out at the tranquil water.

I began to prepare for the boat's departure and I think that was when the worrying set in. I had promised her we would try.

It's not as if I didn't want her. I wanted Bella with every cell in my body. That was half of the problem. I didn't now how in control I would be. I was sure I was going to hurt her.

I couldn't back out now. I had promised. Besides, now that I thought about it I wanted to at least try. I could allow myself that. I was that selfish.

We set off across the ocean, cutting our way through the inky black night. Before long the lights of Rio were far behind us.

"Are we going much farther?" she eventually asked. I was beginning to wonder if she wasn't curious at all.

I looked down at her hands clenched in nervousness and grinned to myself. She had clearly been thinking about the same topic I had.

"About another half an hour" I gauged. It wasn't far now.

Twenty minutes later I noticed the pretty little island jutting out into the water. Even Bella's human eyes should have been able to pick out the silhouette.

"Bella, look there," I called to her over the hum of the engine.

It took a while for her eyes to adjust but I could see the moment of realisation on her face.

"Where are we?" she asked, mostly to herself. I answered her anyway.

"This is Isle Esme," I smiled at her reaction. I switched off the engine and the boat quietly glided towards the moonlit shore.

"Isle Esme?" her eyes shone in astonishment. Maybe she realised that I wasn't the only Cullen prone to going over the top every now and then.

"A gift from Carlisle – Esme offered to let us borrow it." The boat glided to a stop and I jumped over the side with the suitcases in my hands. I placed them on the deck and turned back to collect the most important thing. I lifted Bella into my arms and held her to my chest. I loved her and we were together. That was the most important thing to me now. The most important thing to me forever.

"Aren't you supposed to wait for the threshold?" she asked with a breathless laugh.

"I'm nothing if not thorough," I grinned. I walked with her in one arm and the luggage in the other towards our destination.

**A/N** - Apologies for the ridiculous length of this chapter. I didn't know where to stop. So its very very long. I hope you don't mind too much. **LEMON WARNING**accept that okay? This story is rated M for a reason. In this chapter all the original speech of Breaking Dawn is still in it however I have added some of my own. R/R? Please. (:

As soon as the little white house came into view Bella's breathing sped up and I could hear her heart race. I was suddenly as nervous as she was.

I looked down at her and tried, as I often did, to work out what she was thinking. She didn't meet my gaze.

I carried her through the doorway and set the luggage down. We walked through the small bungalow flipping on lights as we went. I barely noticed the furnishings around me. It looked just like home. Esme's standard décor.

Finally we went through to the last room. The master bedroom. I flicked on the light.

I was suddenly very aware of Bella nearly hyperventilating in my arms. I put her down and tried to ignore the huge white bed in the middle of the room. It looked too big. Offensive.

I needed a moment to breathe. Well not technically. But you get the point.

"I'll… go get the luggage," I raced out the room at vampire speed and took a huge breath to steady myself. You would have thought that after a century I wouldn't be able to get nervous about anything anymore. That was clearly wrong.

I needed to get a grip on myself. I could do this.

I collected the bags and placed them in the bedroom silently. Bella didn't notice that I was back. She was stood very close to the huge bed touching the mosquito netting that hung from the ceiling. She looked tiny in comparison to the bed. Worst of all, she looked fragile.

The room was hot. Bella was sweating, but whether that was from the heat or the nervousness, I couldn't tell. I wiped it away with the tip of my little finger.

"It's a little hot here," I apologised. "I thought… that would be best."

"Thorough," she commented and I let out a nervous chuckle.

"I tried to think of everything that would make this… easier," I told her. It was going to take a bit more than just hot weather to make this remotely easy.

She swallowed at the reminder, still facing the huge bed.

"I was wondering," I practically whispered. "if… first… maybe you'd like to take a midnight swim with me?" I was being ridiculous. I was just making Bella more nervous by being nervous.

I took a deep breath and when I spoke again my voice was surer.

"The water will be very warm. This is the kind of beach you approve of."

"Sounds nice," her voice broke with nerves.

"I'm sure you'd like a human minute or two… It was a long journey." She looked fine but I figured she might need a few minutes to get her head together. Because I sure did.

I kissed her throat lightly and chuckled.

"Don't take too long Mrs Cullen," I smiled with satisfaction. "I'll wait for you in the water." I walked out of the sliding glass doors without looking back. My body felt strange because it should have been having very different reactions to the calm peace that was always within me.

I dropped my shirt on the warm white sand and shrugged off the rest of my clothes. This was no time to be self-conscious.

I had been right. The water was very warm. Especially to my ice-cold skin.

I disappeared underwater to clear my head. I could taste the salt in the water and I concentrated on that for a while. I tried not to think about what I was about to do. But soon the thoughts crept back into my head.

I was putting her life in danger. It went against every fibre of my being but I was still allowing it to happen. I suddenly realised that that was only half of it.

Most of my nervousness stemmed from the unknown. I had no idea what to expect from this I didn't even really know what to do. I mean, I knew the principles, the biology, but putting it into practice… I had never felt so human.

I stood up as I heard the shower turn off in the house. I stood facing the ocean, waist deep in the water. I stared up at the moon. I could barely believe that I was the luckiest man in the world.

I heard light footsteps on the soft white sand. The sound of fabric hitting the floor. It was heavy. A towel maybe? I didn't turn around. I felt the motion in the water as she walked towards me in the bright moonlight.

She placed her small warm hand on top of mine and it sent an electric shock up my arm. Her touch was as light as a feather.

"Beautiful," she said. I assumed she was talking about the moon. It was pretty maybe. But it wasn't beautiful. I had seen beauty in its purest form in the eyes of Isabella Swan.

"It's all right," I allowed. I turned to face her. I drew in a deep breath as I met her eyes. I concentrated on her face. I knew that if I could do this right then it would be perfect. I also knew that this could go very very wrong. Anticipation coiled in the pit of my stomach as I recognised the feeling I often felt around Bella. _Aroused._It sounded like a profanity.

"But I wouldn't use the word beautiful. Not with you standing here in comparison." She lifted her free hand to my silent heart. I shuddered delicately at her warm touch. I swear that if my heart could possibly kick-start again. It would have at that very moment. My breathing increased in speed.

"I promised we would _try_," I whispered. My words blurring around the edges. "If… if I do something wrong, if I hurt you, you must tell me at once," I couldn't contain the pure desire I had within me when I looked at her naked torso.

I forced the warnings out. I had never had to try this hard to be careful. I knew that I wanted to take her right there and then.

My mind was filled with delightful images as I concentrated on the way her body curved. I saw her perfectness of her hips and all I wanted was to feel them against my own. I saw the delicate line of her neck and as my mouth filled with venom, I was able to ignore it. All I wanted was to kiss it. To see if I could make her moan.

She moved closer to me and the desire in my stomach heightened.

"Don't be afraid," she murmured. "We belong together." She made it sound like it was her I was afraid of. I stopped myself from laughing. So the lamb thought she was as scary as the lion? The perfectness of the moment intoxicated me. I pulled her body close to me. It was time to face my fears.

Her lips were suddenly on mine with sudden force. Her hold was easily breakable but I didn't want to break it. I kissed her back with intensity there had never been before.

I traced kisses down her neck and she did make encouraging noises. That did it for me. I picked her up in my arms and ran with her through the water back into the little house. The bed looked huge. I flung Bella onto the middle with as little force as I could manage.

She landed in the middle of the bed and she looked up at me expectantly. Her chocolate brown eyes burning with passion.

"Edward…" My name echoed through her lips and I leaped onto the bed. I kissed her with such force that somehow, I couldn't quite work out how, she ended up horizontal on the bed.

I kneeled over her and traced kisses down her body. She whimpered in pleasure. I didn't know how to stop. I didn't know if I wanted to stop. If I should…

"Are you sure?" I asked my voice trembling. She nodded. I positioned myself between her legs but moved very slowly. Carefully.

Bella, dazed with lust wrapped her legs around my hips and I had no choice of where to go. I entered her carefully. She gasped in surprise. Pleasure mixed with pain as I delved deeper inside her. I winced at the pain in her face.

Tears began to roll down her cheeks and I kissed them away. This was normal. This was what I was expecting.

I let her adjust to me inside of her. Before long I was thrusting into her. Deeper and deeper. She gasped with every movement and soon moans of pleasure were escaping her lips. I couldn't be as careful. It was impossible.

Our hips rocked back and forth and we fit together like two pieces of a jigsaw puzzle. I returned to kissing her neck as I thrust. The venom swelled up in my mouth and I held onto her arms for support.

I felt ecstatic. Delirious with happiness mixed with passion and lust. And love. The fact that I loved her made this act the most perfect night of my existence. Our hips continued to smash together and I kissed along her jaw line. I traced along her neck and I froze.

I stopped with my teeth centimetres away from her delicate rose flushed skin. I turned my head and sunk my teeth into the pillow. I ripped it to shreds and the bed was soon covered in soft white feathers.

I looked down at Bella and she opened her eyes. Glazed with passion she pulled my head towards her and started kissing me again in a way that should be illegal.

"More…" she gasped out between kisses and soft moans.

The night continued in a prefect dreamlike state. It was not until the moon sunk into the ocean and the sun woke up that I realised what a terrible mistake I had made.

I will always remember every detail of our first night together. I remember the taste of her scent, that luscious, floral scent on my tongue. I remember doing things that I had only imagined doing to her; feeling things I had never felt in my existence. And she, of course, obliged willingly to any request.

Sweet, naïve Bella. It was her that had to suffer for my lack of… ethics. My loss of control.

Lying next to her, I didn't dare to move. Scared of hurting her even more. The pain was agonising to see her lie there sleeping. Oblivious to the damage I had caused to her beautiful, fragile body. She would soon awake and realise what a monster I really was.

I was half expecting her to get up and demand to be taken home. Escape. Beg for her life, for her soul. I was not in the least bit prepared for how she did feel.


End file.
